Pokemon Destiny : Act 1
by Kenta Diamond
Summary: Kenta is a new trainer in the land of Johto. Join him in his quest to find the place he belongs while making friends, finding love, and beating the tar out of Team Rocket.  It's a love story, with action, parody, and a few lols.
1. Episode 1 : I choose you

"Kenta, what are you doing?" Sabrina asked, peering over the shoulder of the 21-year-old former trainer. "Nothing really. Just working on a story," he replied. "About what?" Sabrina asked, not bothering to read his mind. "About us. And Slowking. Oh, and Lawrence, Will, Duplica, and the others."

"So an autobiography?"

"In a way. And about that destiny that Ainena always mentioned."

"That sounds like a good autobiography, how did you begin it?"

"With disclaimers. Like how Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, and all its various subsidies producing the anime and manga."

"The what?"

Kental aughed, "Nothing, I think Albedo needs us."

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Destiny<p>

Act 1 – The Trainer from Johto

Episode 1 – I chose you!

The sun dawned over an ordinary day in the town of New Bark. Of course, for our protagonist, that doesn't matter. For the day began for Kenta in another plane of reality. For Kenta, it was another boring day, lonely day, and goalless day. Indeed, Kenta was rather boring. He was male, 18, had few friends off the internet, and was like a ghost in lives. He'd enter for one class, leave, and no one would care about him after he's left. He had only one wish, a wish he'd sit up and wait for stars to wish, to find someplace he is welcome.

That night there was a shooting star, and he wished upon that before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in New Bark Town, a small, invisible pokemon sat atop one of the large wind turbines. It was watching the blades spin around and listening to everyone down below. Down below a brown-haired man in a lab coat walked into a building carrying a new pokeball. Deciding it was worth it, the pokemon floated down to the window, looking in with a quiet call of 'Mew.' The pokeball had contained a Slowpoke, which Elm had taken out of it's ball and was looking over. The Mew continued to watch as someone came up to another window and looked in.<p>

This watcher had red hair, a black buttoned top, purple pants. "So this is Elm's lab. It doesn't look that great," he scoffed to himself as he watched. Mew could tell that this person was planning no good, though also that it was supposed to happen. So it went and peaked in all the different houses in the town. Soon, though, it grew bored and sat back up on the windmill to watch the sun. Pokemon of all kinds flew about overhead and soon the sun began to sink lower. Looking out, Mew was bored. Sure it had all kinds of people and pokemon in the world, it wanted a real friend. So looking out at the sky, Mew wished upon a shooting star for just that.

A friend.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a male stirred atop a stump in the town. He looked 18, he was 18. His hair was short and blonde, not white-blonde but yellow-blonde. His eyes were green, head a bit curved toward the bottom. His body was not muscular, and not fat, covered in a black shirt and black pants. In addition, he had purple thigh-high boots, and a yellow tunic with green trimming. Finally, there was a brown belt with places to store things.<p>

Anyway, he groaned, rolling over onto the ground with a thud "What was that?" he called, springing to his feet and looking around. He was drowsy, but not for long as he realized something... "This isn't my room. This isn't home!" In fact, the man was just nearby to New Bark Town. The invisible Mew watched excitedly from nearby, knowing it's wish was granted.

The man walked into the town and looked around, it's few residents themselves stirring, a few taking second looks at him. One finally approached him, "Ah, there you are, Kenta. Professor Elm has been looking all over for you."

"Professor Elm?" Kenta asked, still not totally sure. "Yeah, I think he needs your help. Maybe he has a pokemon for you," the person said, as it clicked for Kenta. Without saying a word, Kenta ran off toward a large building. He knocked on the door, "Hello? It's... Kenta."

"Oh, come right in!" someone called from inside.

Feeling he was welcome, Kenta pushed open the door and went inside. Sitting at a table pouring over notes was a man in his lower 30s. His hair was brown, and short. His head was adorned with glasses, while his body had a blue top and brown pants. Identifying his rank as professor, he had a white coat on. "Kenta, so glad you came fast. I wanted your help with something," Professor Elm said, before something pinged on his computer. "Oh, hold on a moment," Elm said as he wheeled his chair over to the computer and checked his mail. "Oh it's Mister Pokemon again. He's probably got another egg to show me. Oh I know!" Elm suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and scattering his papers, "I was going to ask you to help me with some research, and perhaps you can go get whatever Mister Pokemon has, too."

"Well what do you need help with?" Kenta asked, it's not like he had anything else he could say. He listened as he fidgeted with his tunic.

"Well I was looking over some historical documents form Alph, and I found that trainers there would let their pokemon follow them. Seeing as it was a time before pokeballs, they must have had to build strong friendships to have trainers. Since the way pokeballs work is that they forcibly create a trainer-pokemon bond, they have made life far easier, that's why so many people have pokemon now. I need someone to help me test the effect of keeping a pokemon outside of a pokeball. Now I don't have a wild pokemon, but one that I captured recently should be good enough. Now assuming I'm correct, this will create a strong bond between you and the pokemon. That may make it stronger, or faster, or just plain better. And at it's worst, it won't have any effect. Of course, it could run off, but I've been impressed with the laid-back nature of this pokemon so far. Still, if my hypothesis is correct, this may revolutionize training, making pokeballs not necessary for training," soon Elm had slipped into total rambling, which caused any listening assistants to go back to work.

* * *

><p>"And so that is the importance of studying the effects of keeping a pokemon outside of it's pokeball during training," Elm concluded. The professor knew what he was going on about, but he did have the unfortunate quality of lulling visitors to sleep. That was why Kenta was asleep on a desk by then, snoring quietly... or at least it seems quiet compared to Elm. "Kenta! Are you asleep?" Elm asked, prodding the teen. Kenta groaned, "Wha—oh, yeah. Walk around with the pokemon." Elm frowned, "Yes, I need you to walk around with it as you go get that egg from Mister Pokemon. He's just north of Cherrygrove Village."<p>

Kenta nodded, "And what pokemon do I get?" He got up and walked over to where Elm had moved, by a machine holding a single pokeball. He reached out to grab it, getting a feel for the weight. After a moment, he lightly tosses the ball. In a flash, the opened ball revealed a pink-bodied hippo-like creature. It yawned, remaining curled up on the floor as it watched the Professor and new Trainer. "A slowpoke?" Kenta whined, "Aren't there better options?" Elm shook his head, "I have a Ralts, but that is for someone else coming by this afternoon."

"Well if there is no other option, how do I get this thing to move?" Kenta asked, trying to push or pull the Slowpoke. "Give it a moment," was Elm's reply, "Once it gets started walking it should be fine, until it stops again."

It took a few minutes before Slowpoke stood up, and walked over to Kenta. Not willing to risk it sitting down again, Kenta sprang up and started for the door. Outside, he looked over as the young man continued to stare in the window, and Slowpoke continued to follow behind it's master.

Crossing the flower beds on the edge of town, Kenta hears a door shut behind him. Turning around, he spies Elm running toward him. "I forgot to tell you something!" he was yelling. After panting, once he caught up, he spoke again "I should give you my number, in case you need me." Elm took a PokeGear from Kenta's pocket and punched in his number, before he gives it back. "There you go, I will be in touch if I need you," Elm turned around and walked briskly back to his lab. "Well, Slowpoke. I guess we should get on the trails," Kenta said, noticing the Slowpoke had sat down, "Once you stand up."

* * *

><p>Well now I get a chance to talk. I should ask you not to judge the story on this one chapter. It gets far better a few chapters in.<p>

Funny story about this, I started writing at the Elm's lab scene and added the first stuff in later. That's why it sucks. But I also wanted to downplay Kenta being a "Self Insert" because this is meant to be superior to a normal SI. Kenta isn't a genius at this, he'll make mistakes. Plus I shouldn't tell you this, but Kenta will be wrestling with going home up to the climax of the story.

So please rate, review, and read on. There's another 19...ish... more or slightly less chapters, and four more acts to see... eventually.


	2. Episode 2 : The Rival with the Psychic

You should know the disclaimer if you read Episode 1.

Check out my deviantart page for more chapters, artwork, and other junk. .com

The Rival with the Psychic Type

"So which way do we go now?" Kenta asked. The duo of Kenta and Slowpoke were standing on an island of road surrounded by tall grasses. "Slow..." The Slowpoke yawned. Fearing it was about to lay down, Kenta just decided to move in a generally westward direction. Off in the distance, a person was swinging a net around. "Hey, who are you?" he asked, even as slowpoke was catching up. The person turned around, maybe twelve years old, "Hey, I'm Nicholas. Woah, you're training a Slowpoke?" Kenta rubbed his head, "Yeah. It's all Elm's fault."

"Well hey, maybe you'll be able to find some wild pokemon. I haven't found any all day." Nicholas remarked, indicating his net. Almost on cue, Slowpoke gave a low growling noise and turned around. Of course, by the time he'd done that, he had a head full of string. "There one is, go get it!" Nicholas yelled, as Kenta grasped the full evil of the attacking... Spinarak. "Is that all there is, go get it, Slowpoke!" Of course, being a creature of very little brain, Slowpoke merely stood there as the Spinarak charged at it. "Come on, move! Tackle it! Something!" Kenta yelled, as Slowpoke registered the earlier order. It ran right at the charging Spinarak, and being the heavier opponent, was unmoved by the attack. Allowing Slowpoke to tackle the spider pokemon all the day into the treetops.

"Hey, you did it!" Nicholas yelled. "Does that even count as doing anything? I mean aside for the head start that thing had, Slowpoke was clearly better."

"Not exactly, not if that Spinarak was clearly stronger, so where are you two going?"

"Cherrygrove, you wouldn't happen to know how to get there, would you?"

"Yes I do, just keep west of here, and don't be afraid to jump off cliffs, and you'll reach it in no time."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, see ya!" Kenta yelled as he gets Slowpoke moving and heads west. Along the way, the two encountered maybe a handful of other angry pokemon, though they didn't run from the attackers, Slowpoke just sent them flying. And soon, the tops of buildings began to loom over the trees, as a fence seperated the trees from where people could walk. "That must be it, come on Slowpoke!" Kenta called as the slow pink pokemon came leisurely down the path, "I think you need a wagon."<p>

"Well hello there," called an old man by the village entrance, "You must be a new trainer." Kenta nodded, waiting for Slowpoke to catch up, "Yes I am. I was sent to see Mister Pokemon."

"Oh, well before you go, why don't you take one of my tours of the town. It will help you learn about all the services offered to trainers," the man said, including the mention of his local tour service. With little consideration, Kenta responded with a "Certainly," and the old man ran down a street. Staring dumbfounded for a moment, the man came running back, "Well come on, you mustn't have running shoes on."

"It's not that, it's my slowpoke. He takes time to get started," was all Kenta could do to respond. The old man hmmed, looked the lounging pokemon over, and promptly declared, "We shall begin without him. He should be here when you return." Kenta nodded and ran after the flight-footed old man as he raced to a three-story white building, adorned with the red plus sign of a hospital, "This is a pokemon center, you can take hurt pokemon here to be healed. Many also include rooms you can rent out." Not letting Kenta catch his breath, the man ran next door, "And this is a pokemart, it sells just about everything you'll need. From Antidote to Pokeballs."

"What's a pokeball?" Kenta asked, taking no chance of the old man running off again.

"You don't know how to catch pokemon, well how did you get that Slowpoke?"

"Professor Elm gave it to me."

"Well you can't possibly hope to become a real trainer if you can't catch pokemon. Follow me!" the man called as he led Kenta past the houses, out into another open field.

"Now, you start in the tall grass, as it's where pokemon like to ambush people. Just wait for one to come up," he started, until after a bit a Ledyba appeared, going around to all the flowers. "Now, if you have a pokemon, this is where you will attack it to make it weak. Once it is weak, you toss a pokeball," the man said, as he skipped step two and tossed the ball at the bug. The pokeball whooshed through the air until it hit the Ledyba, and opened up to take in the pokemon, "Now give it a moment, the pokemon will no doubt try to escape." The man was right, the pokeball rocked back and forth until at last it settled, "And there you have it, one Ledyba. You can take it, I have no use for a pokemon these days." Kenta looked at the man in disblief, until he continued, "And that was the ending of my tour too. If you keep going north on route you should reach mister pokemon's house."

After thanking the old man, and taking the captured Ledyba, Kenta went back to collect Slowpoke. True to form, the pokemon was still lounging near the entrance to Cherrygrove, though it did move off the path after someone tripped over it, "Come on Slowpoke, that guy helped me catch a Ledyba." Slowpoke raised it's head and yawned, slowly getting up. "Now that's the spirit. Let's get going, we have a job to do," Kenta said as the duo went back into town, heading to the north. Returning due north of where Ledyba was captured, Kenta examined a map of the region, "According to this, the road stretches due north. Though it's intersected by a cliff on the way. So instead we should take the... grassy path north." Sighing to himself, he turned off the path for the grass, "Slowpoke, you stay on your toes." Walking along, most small pokemon were too scared to come close to the large human and his large slowpoke. And soon a simple home loomed, looking quaint with it's smoking chimney. "That must be it, come on Slowpoke," Kenta said as he went to knock thrice on the door. "Come in," said an old, muffled voice.

Opening the door, Kenta noted two men sitting at a table together, "And who are you? A new trainer, I see," said an older man with a large bushy mustache. "I'm Kenta, Professor Elm sent me to get your egg."

"Oh, yes. So you're the new trainer Elm sent. So how is Elm's Slowpoke treating you?" asked as he moved to an incubator in the back. "It's slow, I wish I had a wagon for it to ride in," Kenta responded, eyeing the other man. He was taller than , with sandy brown hair, starting to grey in horizontal streaks. "Here we go, I got this egg from the Daycare a few days ago. I've never seen an egg like this before. And since Elm is an expert on the subject of evolution, I figure he can use this more than I can." handed Kenta a portable incubator with a white egg, speckled with reds and blues.

So I take it you will be returning to Elm now?" asked, as a ringing in Kenta's pocket started in. "Oh, that's my PokeGear," he said as he pulled it out. "It's Professor Elm, wonder what he wants," Kenta said, taking the call.

"Hello? Kenta?

Oh, it's a disaster. What is going to happen now?

You'd better get back here now, it's an emergency!"

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good," said. Pulling out his bag, Kenta grabbed the map. "Wait, you're using one of those? With a PokeGear?" asked, Kenta nodded in response. Knowing that, went to a drawer at his desk and grabbed what looked like a computer chip, "Take this, it's a map for your PokeGear." He took the chip and inserted it into the PokeGear and a map appeared on it, "It's far more detailed than that thing, and easy to carry." Kenta nodded, "Thank you," and headed toward the door. "Wait!" called , "One more thing. Just let me get it from outside."

Outside, went to a shed by his house and pulled out a wagon, "I was going to give you this if you came back with Slowpoke, but I think the situation demands it now."

* * *

><p>"You're right, thank you. Do you want it back?" Kenta asked, as he ushered Slowpoke toward the wagon. "Oh not at all, I don't do much gardening anymore. And you could use it more than me," replied, helping Slowpoke in. "Now get going, and feel free to stop by any time," called as Kenta ran off, dragging Slowpoke behind him.<p>

The duo ran across the path, over the cliffs, and into Cherrygrove. "Wow, those paths are quick," Kenta remarked as he pulled Slowpoke toward the exit onto Route 29. "Ooof!" someone called, as Kenta falls over, having just walked right into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you blind little..." said the person as they got up, along with Kenta, "Wait, you're that boy from Elm's lab."

"And you're that creep from the window," Kenta retorted. "Oh aren't you hilarious, well if you want to call me a creep, you can see my new pokemon," the red-haired male said, as he pulled out a pokeball. "Let's beat this guy up, Ralts!" he yelled as he threw the pokeball, releasing a small pokemon, with a green head and white robe-like body.

"Slowpoke, get ready to fight. Until then, I'll have to settle for plan B," Kenta said, throwing his own pokeball, "Ledyba!"

The duo locked eyes, "Okay, Ledyba, let's get this started! Tackle!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the other trainer said, "Ralts, stop it in it's tracks. Confusion!" The Ralts floated up, before releasing a wave of glowing psychic energy. As the wave blew into Ledyba, it spun backwards and looked around in confusion, totally forgetting it's attack.

Kenta growled, "Tackle it again!" Ledyba tackled all right, problem is it missed Ralts and flew at a tree.

"Now let's finish this wannabe, headbutt it, Ralts!" the red-head called out as his Ralts launched itself at the Ledyba. The Ralts impacted Ledyba just as it hit the tree. With a twitch, it slid onto the ground, unconscious. Kenta tossed it's pokeball back to it, eliciting a laugh out of the other trainer, "Try pointing it at the pokemon next time, beginner."

"Oh? I'll beat you into next time. Ready Slowpoke? It's all you!" Kenta called as slowpoke crawled out to the front. "A Slowpoke? You have to be kidding me. Okay Ralts, knock it out in one blow. Confusion!" the trainer called, as Ralts again floated. "Don't give it a chance, Slowpoke. Tackle it!" Kenta called as slowpoke started to edge forward and accelerate. Ralts launched it's psychic wave! As Slowpoke accelerated into it, it was hit, and fell back, but got back up and began to move again. "What is this? It's not confused?" the opponent called. "No... it's already so confused that you can't confuse it more," Kenta deduced, "Finish it, Tackle!" Slowpoke began to run again, "Dodge it, Ralts!" called the other Trainer. As Slowpoke charged, it's eyes glowed white as it launched it's own psychic wave. Ralts was powerless against the confusion attack, falling backwards and looking clearly disoriented. It was then that Slowpoke struck, tossing it into the same tree Ledyba hit. "No! Ralts!" the foe called, recalling the pokemon in the traditional way, pointing the pokeball at it. Kenta walked over and grabbed Ledyba's pokeball, noticing a card on the ground. It was a trainer card, for a person named "Sanguine" with the red-head's picture.

"You're better, I'll just have to train harder to beat you," Sanguine said as he walked away, patting a pocket. "Wait..." he said, running back and pushing over Kenta, "Give me my trainer card!" He grabbed the card and walked off with a hmmph. Kenta got up and dusted off, "We should get going, Elm needs us. Back in the wagon, Slowpoke." The Slowpoke yawned and crawled up into it and Kenta got moving down Route 29.


	3. Episode 3 : The Baby Steps to Glory

How surprising! It's chapter 3! You clearly must have read Episode 1... if not, then you should read chapter 1 both for content and for the disclaimer. I won't post it on every single chapter. I'm a lazy bum like that.

* * *

><p>The Baby Steps to Glory<p>

"Yes, it was a red-haired man who stole it," was the first thing Kenta heard upon entering the lab of Professor Elm. "Professor Elm? I'm back, what did you need?" he called, heading into the back area where Elm met him earlier. In the room, a blue-hair sporting police woman was interviewing Elm, "Oh, Kenta. Someone snuk into the lab while you were gone and stole my Ralts."

"Stolen your Ralts?" Kenta asked, "Was it a boy with red hair?" Elm nodded as the woman switched her interview onto Kenta, "Did you see him?"

"As a matter of fact, I battled him. Near Cherrygrove."

"What was his name?" the officer asked, as Kenta recalled the trainer card. "Sanguine." The officer noted that on a pad, "Thank you, I think we have enough now to start our investigation. I'll leave you be." She shook the hands of Elm and Kenta before leaving.

"So what did have for you?" Elm asked after taking a drink to settle down. Kenta took out the incubator and showed it to Elm, "He said you were an expert on Evolution, so you could figure out what egg this is." Elm hmmed and examined it, "I'll have to examine this more. I don't think I have seen these patterns before."

"One other thing, gave me a wagon for Slowpoke," Kenta admitted, as Elm raised an eye. "Oh that must mean he sees potential in you. That's the other thing he is great at, finding potential in new trainers. Those he thinks will go really far he is willing to help out," Elm said, starting to launch into one of his speeches. "Perhaps you should consider taking the Johto League challenge. It's a long road for trainers who truly want to be the best. There are eight gyms across the region, ending in the Elite Four. And if you really like it, there's challenges in regions like Kanto, and Hoenn as well," he began. "Would you like to do that? If so, the first gym near here is Violet City. Though you'll need to train to complete it. And if you're going, you should talk to your mom first, let her know."

"Well thank you Elm. If you need me you can call me," Kenta said, trying to back out of this discussion before it got too far. "Yes, that's a good idea. Perhaps working on this egg can help me forget about Ralts," Elm said even as Kenta slipped out. "Phew, thank goodness I got him to stop. He was probably going to try to call a parent who doesn't exist. Now..." Kenta said to himself as he went by the parked wagon with Slowpoke in it. He took out the PokeGear and looked at the map, "Seems Violet City is just a bit past 's house."

"Hey, Slowpoke," Kenta began, as the pokemon raised it's head, "You want to go off on an adventure?" Slowpoke called in approval, "Slooowwwwpookee." Kenta smiled and grabbed the wagon's handle, dragging him off down Route 29 again.

Returning to Cherrygrove, they stopped at the pokemon center. "Hello there," said a pink-haired woman behind the desk, "Do you need your pokemon healed?" Kenta nodded, "We had a tough battle earlier."

"Yes, we get that often. Beginner trainers tend to overdo it in battle. So who needs healing?" the nurse asked. "I don't think Slowpoke does, but I know my Ledyba does," Kenta said as he pulled out Ledyba's pokeball and turned it over. "Thank you, your Ledyba will be ready in the morning. Do you need a room overnight?" the nurse asked. "I think I do, thank you. Who are you, anyway?" Kenta asked, taking a room key the nurse handed him. "I'm Joy. And you are?"

"I'm Kenta."

"Ah, well hello Kenta. I hope I don't have to see you in here much."

"I do too," Kenta joked as he left Ledyba in the center and went with Slowpoke to the pokemart next door.

"Hmm... pokemon food. I should get that for the trail. And maybe some more pokeballs. A few potions..." Kenta talked to himself as he grabbed some things and put them in his basket. "Slowpoke?" Kenta asked, noticing his pokemon had vanished, "Must be lounging outside or something." He took the items to the back and paid with the money he had, and went outside. Looking around, Kenta failed to find Slowpoke and hmmed to himself, walking around the homes looking for it. Soon he found Slowpoke, lazing by a natural pond, fishing with it's tail in the water. "There you are, you sure can move when you want to," he remarked as he sat down next to Slowpoke. "You better not run off like that, someone may think you're wild," Kenta said, starting a conversation with the pokemon. "So do you think this is a good sign? Aside for one thief, our adventure so far has been very smooth," he mused as Slowpoke looked around, clearly forgetting why it was there. "You want to go back to the center now?" Kenta asked, as Slowpoke started walking with fish nibbling on it's tail. Deciding that was a yes, Kenta followed. He decided to remove those fish at the center, Slowpoke was probably hungry.

The sun was what woke up Kenta, staying in a room at the Pokemon Center. He carefully stepped over Slowpoke, who was laying at the side of the bed, to get ready to go. "You're heading to Violet City, right?" Joy asked once Kenta was ready to go. "Yes I am," Kenta replied, as he was loading Slowpoke into the wagon. "Are you planning to take on Falkner there?" Joy asked, helping him load everything he purchased in.

"Yes, why?"

"There's a special location there, the Sprout Tower, it's used as a training place. You should train there once you arrive in the city."

"Ah, thank you for all this." Kenta said, as he tipped Joy some money and headed for Route 30.

"So let's see... we need to take the path this time," Kenta said midway along the path, where he previously took a right to reach . This time, he took a right. "Hey, you look like an easy trainer!" someone called from the grass. Out ran a young boy, with a net, "How about we battle?"

"Umm... well okay," Kenta said, grabbing Ledyba's pokeball, "I have a pokemon who needs training."

The duo tossed their pokeballs and the battle was began, Ledyba VS Caterpie.

"Okay Ledyba, tackle that thing!" Kenta called. "String shot!" called the opponent as his Caterpie shot string at Ledyba. Unfortunantly, gravity doesn't like string shot, as the string arced through the air and landed on the ground. With the opening, Ledyba swooped in and nailed the Caterpie. It rolled back, but wasn't down for the count. "Once more, catch it off guard!" Kenta ordered, even as the Caterpie aimed to string shot again. As Ledyba launched, the string started to fly. Of course, it didn't miss this time, though Ledyba's speed prevailed, managing to hit before being stringed to the ground. Caterpie flew backwards as it was rendered unable to fight. "No! I lost again!" the opponent called, as they recalled their pokemon. "Don't worry, you should try to fight wild pokemon more before you go after trainers," Kenta said as he declined a reward money and headed north again. North toward a turn in the road, also known as Route 31.

"Ugh, more grasses? Don't wild pokemon eat this stuff?" Kenta groaned as his brief respite from lurking pokemon was ended.

It should stand to say, before we continue, that while wild pokemon can show up outside of tall grasses, they can actually surprise unwary trainers when in the grass. And Kenta is a very, very, unwary trainer.

So Kenta walked, pulling Slowpoke along behind him, when the sound of laughter hit his ears. It wasn't any ordinary laughter, it was the laughter of a girl, probably a younger one. Looking around, he found her up in a tree, with an owl-like pokemon, Hoothoot. "What are you doing up there?" he called to the girl who, to his surprise, climbed down to see him. "I was waiting for nightfall, that's when the Hoothoot wake up. During the day this route is full of Bellsprout and Pidgey," she said, pointing up to the Hoothoot in the tree as evidence. "Well why would you do that?" Kenta asked her, wondering why any trainer would wait for nightfall at all, let alone up in a tree. Kenta himself preferred to sleep at night. "It's so I can catch night pokemon, so few trainers do that it's almost a sort of status symbol to have one."

"I see, well I may have to come out here and catch one myself."

"Yea, so are you on the Gym challenge?" the girl asked. "I am, everyone seems to ask that," Kenta admitted. "Yeah, trainers have gained a ton of fame lately. Especially in the years since that Ash fellow started to train," the girl said, eying Slowpoke, "In fact, you remind me of him somewhat. His first pokemon was a particularly unruly Pikachu. He had to carry it around with gloves. You have a Slowpoke in a wagon." This made both the girl and Kenta laugh, even Slowpoke, after a bit. "I'm Kenta," he said after a short pause, holding out a hand. "I'm Will," the girl replied, shaking the hand. "Hey, do you mind if I..." Kentra began before pulling Will down, "Look out!"

A wild Pidgey had just swooped down, flying scared from the rougher-looking Spearow behind it. "Oh, I got this. Go for it, Slowpoke!" Kenta said, stepping forward and pointing dramatically. Of course, being the slowpoke Slowpoke is, it merely stood up in the wagon, sending out it's psychic wave of confusion. As Spearow was hit, it fell from the air like a rock, looking confused as to what made it fall and why. Remembering the old man's advice, Kenta took out a pokeball he purchased and tossed it. The pokeball flew threw the air toward it's destination, whacking the poor abused Spearow right on the head. The ball landed, shaking around gently before coming to rest. "Oh yes! I got another one!" Kenta yelled as he ran to get the pokeball. "You captured a Spearow before?" Will asked. "No, but it's another pokemon, right?"

"I guess so," Will replied to Kenta. "So what pokemon do you use?" Kenta asked. "I use dark types, or just any nighttime pokemon," Will responded.

This exchange continued for a good hour before Kenta got the urge to keep moving, "Well it was nice meeting you, Will. Maybe I'll battle you sometime down the road, but we have to keep going." Will smiled, "That's fine, I'll like to do that. You know how to get to Violet City?" Kenta nodded and got Slowpoke away from a river, and got on his way.

"Hey, stop there!" someone yelled as the gate station to Violet City loomed near. "Who said that?" Kenta called out. A woman, maybe just as old as him, came out from behind a tree, "You're a trainer, right?"

"Well yes I am," Kenta barely managed to reply before the woman responded. "Well then let's have a battle." She took out a pokeball and tossed it, revealing a female nidoran. Kenta hmmed and decided to throw Ledyba's pokeball. "Oooh, a Ledyba, what a great pokemon," the woman remarked, "Too bad my Nidoran has to headbutt it."

"Well thanks for warning me, stop that attack, Ledyba!" Kenta called, as the bug flew high up and then screeched at the Nidoran. The Nidoran quickly stopped and ran the other way, and ran right into a tree. "Oh Nidoran, shake it out, stare that Ledyba down." the woman called, even as Ledyba started to fly in close. Ledyba stopped as the Nidoran glared at it, "Don't be intimidated, Ledyba! Hit it!" Shaking out of the stare, Ledyba pulled back one of it's arms and swung.

Bam, then another bam, and soon the Ledyba was wailing with it's arms on the Nidoran until at last it went down like a boxer in Rocky. "Oh no, Nidoran~" the woman whined as she recalled it, and then took out another pokeball as Kenta recalled Ledyba. "Oh, there's another one? Guess this pokemon goes to Slowpoke," Kenta said as Slowpoke wandered out front. "Then it will be Slowpoke versus," she began as she tossed her pokeball, "Linoone!"

"Slowpoke, Confusion and then Tackle!" Kenta called, as Slowpoke continued to stand there, processing the order. "Ha, seems your Slowpoke is a little slow," the woman taunted, "Bite it, Linoone." As the Linoone closed in, Slowpoke kicked in, releasing it's confusing wave and then charging forward. Confusion worked, Linoone stopped, though it didn't get hit square on by the tackle, allowing it to keep going. Slowpoke then stopped, it's eyes still still glowing as the Linoone suddenly tripped on a branch, rolling into a rock. "Whoa, what was that?" Kenta asked, as the woman went to get her Linoone, not wanting to stay with the 'mean' trainer. "Slowpoke, I think I'm going to call that curse, and you'd better do it more often," Kenta said as he now could head into Violet City and challenge Falkner for his first badge.


	4. Episode 4 : With many titles

The first gym battle! Gym battle? SPORTS! Oh how exciting, too bad this is still the exposition. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and its various subsidies.

* * *

><p>The Sprout Tower and Challenge of the Skies<p>

Kenta arrived in Violet City and stayed at the local Pokemon Center for the night, letting his pokemon be looked at. The next morning, he was going to challenge the Sprout Tower, and the following day Falkner. After stopping to buy some potions for the battles ahead, Kenta crossed the bridges and entered the Sprout Tower. Inside, a large central pillar swayed back in forth, "There's a big battle upstairs," someone remarked, another mention "The Pillar is built to withstand even earthquakes." Kenta pulled one person aside, "Excuse me, where do people go to train?"

"Well upstairs, though we are currently suffering from a ghost problem that is keeping the Sage busy. If you help with that, perhaps he will battle with you," the person said, pointing to a staircase. Noting Slowpoke, he then added, "But don't use your Slowpoke against it, psychic pokemon are weak against ghosts."

Kenta thanked the person and started to climb up the ladder, on the next floor he found the concern. A large ghastly was fighting against a number of monks and their bellsprout. "I think this is a good chance to help with Ledyba and Slowpoke," Kenta said, throwing Ledyba's pokeball and Slowpoke started to move forward. Of course, he was hoping the Bellsprout and Ledyba should be able to keep the ghastly from fighting Slowpoke. "Ledyba, use supersonic. Slowpoke, use curse!" Ledyba flew upward before screeching at the ghastly, the sound waves able to distract it for the Bellsprouts to hit it with vines. Then Slowpoke kicked in, it's eyes glowing as the ghastly is then tangled up by the vines of the Bellsprouts. "Wow, that worked really well. Hmm... that looks pretty powerful," Kenta said as he grabbed an empty pokeball. "Ledyba, one more supersonic!" Kenta called as the pokemon screeched and he tossed his pokeball. Capturing the ghastly, it shook on the ground as Kenta and the Monks all watched. It shook hard and long, and they all prepared for the fight to resume when it finally stopped. "The visitor captured the ghost!" the Monks cheered. "You came here wanting to challenge the elder, correct?" one asked Kenta, to which he nodded. The monks stepped aside and let him pass to another ladder to the top floor.

"So you are the one who stopped that Ghastly?" the Elder asked once Kenta arrived. "Your bond with your pokemon must be very strong. The Sprout Tower is a place of training, and for measuring the trust between pokemon and trainers. Allow me to test your trust," the Elder said, pulling out his own pokeball with his own Bellsprout. "One of these? I'll use Spearow against it!" Kenta said as he sent out Spearow. "Spearow, peck it's bulb off!" Kenta yelled as the bird launched at the Bellsprout. "Vine it up, hurry!" the Elder called in a calm voice, though the heat of battle was just underneath his exterior. The vines whacked and grabbed at Spearow, but it simply clawed and pecked them away. Feeling slightly exhausted, Spearow began to peck at the Bellsprout even as the vines continue to hit it. Of course, it's bird claws continued to slice aside the vines, weakening the Bellsprout until it finally collapsed. "Very good, but try to beat a stronger Bellsprout," the Elder said as he recalled the first Bellsprout and sent out his next. "I will lead off this time, razor leaf," the Elder said as the new Bellsprout swung it's leaves through the air at Spearow. "Blow the leaves away, Spearow," Kenta ordered as the Spearow beat it's wings faster as the gust blew the leaves back at Bellsprout. The wind then blew the leaves into Bellsprout, and knocked it over. "Now use peck!" Kenta gave the last order needed as Spearow poked the Bellsprout down for the count.

"Very good, though now it is time for a change, Hoothoot," the Elder said, recalling his last Bellsprout and bringing out Hoothoot. "Then I think it's time for Slowpoke to take the stage, go Slowpoke," Kenta said as Spearow was recalled and Slowpoke walked up with a yawn. "Ah yes, you must be a loving trainer to use a Slowpoke. Now use hypnosis, Hoothoot," the Elder said as his pokemon hooted a soft tone, Slowpoke yawned some, and looked drowsy, soon to be asleep. "Come on, let's take him out of commission too, confusion!" Kenta called as Slowpoke yawned and released a light wave of psychic energy. The wave impacted the Hoothoot as it was about to tackle Slowpoke, instead it got confused and tackled a statue head on, taking itself out as Slowpoke dozed off. The Elder chuckled as he recalled Hoothoot, "You have a very strong bond with your pokemon. If you keep that, you will go far as a trainer. Here, I have a book for you. It will show you how to teach a pokemon to illuminate dark places." The Elder took a book from his robes and gave it to Kenta. "Thank you," Kenta said with a slight bow as he turned to leave the tower.

"Next up is Falkner," said Kenta after getting Slowpoke to wake up. "They say he's a master of bird pokemon, so Ledyba is best not used. Guess that leaves you, Ghastly, and Spearow. We'd best get going if we want to win by nightfall." So Kenta crossed the bridges and made a beeline for the gym. Entering the facility, he found a rather empty place, with a raised elevator before him. Of course, one can not use a raised elevator, though the problem was soon resolved as it lowered. On it was the newest holder of the Zephyr Badge, Sanguine.

"Well look what the riff raff have dragged in today. I didn't expect to see you after I beat you up in Cherrygrove." he said, tossing his hair back in taunt. "Nor did I after I told that police officer about you," Kenta smarted back, "Do you still have that Ralts? Can Slowpoke toss it around again like last time?" Sanguine's face scrunched up, "How dare you mention that. I happen to have traded a useless Bellsprout for a powerful Onix."

"Powerful but also stupid. Tell you what, you want to fight right now?"

"I would gladly wipe the floor with you, but I have places to go and gyms to beat. Tell Elm I said 'hi'," Sanguine said. And with that, he pushed Kenta aside and walked outside, stepping over the entering Slowpoke, "Stay out of my way, you stupid water animal."

Kenta just humphed, "Come on, Slowpoke, let's show him how stupid you are." He ushered Slowpoke onto the elevator platform and it rose upward to a stadium high above the ground, with open windows all around. "Hello Challenger," came a voice from afar. "I happen to be Kenta, and I'm here to challenge Falkner for the Zephyr Badge."

"Then you have come to the right place, for I am Falkner," said the person as he emerged down on his own elevator platform. The blue-wearing gym leader took out a pokeball, "We shall each be allowed two pokemon, determined at the start of the match. I chose my Pidgey and Pidgeotto."

"Then I will use Ghastly and Slowpoke," Kenta said, indicating for Slowpoke to get on the field. Falkner then released his Pidgey and the fight for the Zephyr Badge began.

"Okay, I'll start things off by having Slowpoke ground your bird, use confusion!" Kenta called out, as Falkner took full advantage of Slowpoke's usual pause before attacking. "Toss sand in it's eyes, Pidgey!"

Pidgey flapped it's wings as hard as it could, kicking up sand from the arena floor to blow at Slowpoke, effectively blinding it. Of course, Slowpoke kept going with it's confusion, sending out it's wave in all directions. This caused the effect to not be as strong, but still manage to get Pidgey confused and temporarily ground it. "Now tackle it!" Kenta called, hoping Slowpoke would be able to aim correctly. "Oh no you don't, Pidgey, snap out of it and use gust!" Falkner called, as Pidgey looked around, still shaking off the confused daze. Of course, the voice helped Slowpoke correct course and fly at Pidgey as said Pidgey began to pump blasts of air at Slowpoke's general area. Eventually both connected at once, the gust and the tackle. Both pokemon were picked up by the wind and tossed to opposite ends of the field. Pidgey was down for the count, but Slowpoke managed to crawl back to it's feet after receiving some potion from it's trainer. "Well okay, that wasn't my best effort. You seem to be able to face my Pidgeotto," Falkner said as his Pidgey was recalled and Pidgeotto sent out. The larger bird certainly was enough to make Slowpoke concerned, after a delay. Kenta decided to use that delay to it's fullest, "Slowpoke, confusion tackle!"

"Use Gust, Pidgeotto!" Falkner called as the bird type began to flap it's wings, even as Slowpoke's confusion hit it head on. By then, though, the damage was done. Slowpoke hit the opposite end of the field with enough force to KO it. "Oh Slowpoke, I'm sorry," Kenta said as he took out the little used pokeball for Slowpoke and recalled it, "I'll get you healed up right after I win this match."

"Okay, time to win this for Slowpoke," Kenta said as he tossed Ghastly's pokeball, "Go, Ghastly." The gaseous pokemon emerged with it's tongue ready to go. "Let's start this out right, use that tongue to lick Pidgeotto!" Kenta called as Ghastly started to drift over to Pidgeotto. "Is that all you can do, lick?" Falkner asked, "Pidgeotto, tackle that thing." Pidgeotto obeyed, flying right at Ghastly. Once it got close, Kenta called, "Now, Ghastly!" and the ghost type licked the incoming Pidgeotto. Stunned by the lick, Pidgeotto flopped to the ground. "Now use hypnosis while it's staying still!" Kenta called as the Ghastly wrapped itself around Pidgeotto, lulling it into a deep sleep. "Wake up, Pidgeotto!" Falkner called as Ghastly went in to lick again, on Kenta's orders. Unfortunately, it took the licking to wake Pidgeotto up. "Now use roost!" Falkner called. Pidgeotto flew up high and began to preen it's feathers, removing any traces that it had been hurt. "Darnit all, don't let Pidgeotto do that again. Spite it!" Kenta called.

The intense glare from Ghastly's glowing eyes caused such fear in Pidgeotto, that it didn't want to Roost again, for fear of some horrible attack coming. "Now use lick again!" Kenta ordered as Ghastly drew in closer. "Gust!" Falkner countered, as the intense winds from Pidgeotto's wings began to beat Ghastly's gaseous form away. And yet, Ghastly's eyes glowed red as the wing beating soon tired Pidgeotto out and it collapsed to the ground. Then Ghastly swooped in and delivered a series of decisive licks to the already exhausted pokemon. Soon it passed out from it's own exhaustion, unable to battle.

"I can't believe you took down Pidgeotto," Falkner finally said after recalling it , "You truly must have a strong connection with all of your pokemon."

"Thank you, now I believe I have beaten you," Kenta said as Falkner put away his pokeballs. "Yes you have, and as Gym Leader of Violet City, I hereby bestow upon you the Zephyr Badge," Falkner began, even as he took out the case he stored his badges in, taking one out and giving it to Kenta. "With this badge, pokemon of the world will know and respect your skills. It will also allow you to command your pokemon outside of battle to use rock smash. Also, take this," Falkner explained as he then pulled out a book like the one the Elder gave her, "This has details on how to teach your pokemon roost, which will allow them to heal themselves in battle. It works best on types that can fly out of danger. Your next gym should be either Azalea Town, Goldenrod City, or Ecruteak City. Tell me, do you have a PokeGear?"

"Yes, why? Do you have a number as well?" Kenta asked, allowing him to take the PokeGear. "Yes I do. Here, I'll program it in for you," Falkner said as he punched in the number and handed it back. The two bowed as Kenta turned to leave, heading back to the Pokemon Center to spend the night. Next Stop: Azalea, Goldenrod, or Ecruteak.


	5. Episode 5 : Next stop, short chapter

I'm finally learning how to format this stuff! It only took me 5 minutes. Yeah, there's a ton of content I've made for Deviantart. Well since you read chapter 5, if you like this, feel free to like the Pokemon Destiny page on facebook for special content.

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Destiny<p>

Act 1: The Trainer from Johto

Next Stop: Azalea Town... hopefully.

"So where will we go next, Slowpoke. I'll let you pick," Kenta said, laying out three pieces of paper. Each was labeled with a different town, and Slowpoke was to pick one. So while he waited for Slowpoke to pick, Kenta ate some breakfast and admired his new Zephyr Badge.

Slowpoke, meanwhile, eyed the cards. Now, Azalea Town has an interesting geographical feature. It is an underground waterway, where Slowpoke like to congregate. It is commonly known as the Slowpoke Well. And Slowpoke, being a slow-minded pokemon, reached out to poke the Azalea Town card. "Oh, Azalea town?" Kenta asked, taking the cards away, "Well that means we have to head south."

Kenta took his things and headed over near the Violet Gym, and then turned south through a gap in the trees onto Route 32. "Grr, there is so much grass here," Kenta groaned as no more than a few feet down the road was a large field of grasses. Wandering through it, Kenta noticed two things.

The main pokemon seemed to be Mareep and Hoppip.

There were few trainers.

"It must be easy to get to Azalea town, no one is hanging around here like a moss-covered stone," Kenta joked as Slowpoke went over and poked a Mareep. "Maaa-reep!" it called as it shocked Slowpoke. "Hey! You don't do that to Slowpoke!" Kenta yelled and tossed Ledyba's pokeball. "Ledyba, Comet Punch that attacking Mareep!" he ordered as Ledyba swooped in to assault the sheep pokemon. It swung for Mareep and connected with a strong punch. Now, Mareep is an electric pokemon, and it's electricity is carried through it's fur. So, Ledyba suffered a backlash of electricity from Mareep's fur. It wasn't overly dangerous, though it did briefly paralyze Ledyba. So, Kenta decided to finish it off in style, "Slowpoke, use confusion!" Coming around after it's shocking, Slowpoke loosed it's psychic wave. As Mareep stared around confused, Kenta took the chance to toss a pokeball! It connected and stopped shaking without much time passed, Kenta caught a Mareep. "Yeah, did you see that?" she asked to no one in particular, grabbing the captured Mareep's pokeball.

* * *

><p>Continuing along his path, Kenta came to a two-way crossroad. One leading to a large field of grass, the other to a sea walkway, where fishermen were fishing. "More wild pokemon, or fishermen. Slowpoke, which do you prefer?" Kenta asked, even as Slowpoke was turning toward the sea path. Kenta laughed some and followed, "Well I guess you can lead a Slowpoke to water, but can't stop it fishing." The water was nice to hear, along with the sound of feet on wood. A few fishermen looked up from their work but didn't stop long to watch. It seemed the catch of the day was magikarp, they were thrown back. "Well hello there," one fisherman called, "You some new trainer? We don't see many of those here."<p>

"Yes I am. Why, you want to battle?" Kenta called back, as the fisherman walked over. "Oh of course not. Nothing to catch here but magikarp. But I was wondering if you wanted to buy a slowpoke tail," he said. "A slowpoke... tail?" Kenta replied, watching him pull out what clearly was a real slowpoke tail. "Yeah, they make great bait, and they're good for chewing on."

"You do know I train a slowpoke, right?" Kenta asked, getting ready to shove the man aside. "Oh you do, gonna donate it's tail to the cause?" the fisherman asked. Kenta's reply was swift, shoving the fisherman into the water and moving along. "How anyone can make money off Slowpoke tails is beyond me."

* * *

><p>Traveling southward, a rather large rock formation, not quite tall enough to be a mountain, was blocking the path. "Well this can't be good. Maybe this is why no one came down here," Kenta mused as they reached the blockage. "Maybe there's a cave, or a path..." he said as he started to look. Soon, just around a bend, was a familiar three-story building, a pokemon center. "Well that's a good sign at least, let's stop there, Slowpoke," Kenta said, moving Slowpoke toward the center and eventually inside. "Hello there, traveler," a woman who looked suspiciously like the Nurse Joy from Cherrygrove said. "Um... hi. Say, you wouldn't happen to remember me from Cherrygrove, would you?" Kenta asked, heading to the desk. The nurse giggled, "No, but you must have met my sister. The Joys run a number of Pokemon Centers. So are you here to get your pokemon treated?"<p>

"Well I'm trying to figure out how to get to Azalea Town from here."

"Oh yes, there's a cavern just down from here that gets you there."

Kenta then took out his pokeballs, "Can you heal these, and give me a room?"

"Well of course I can," the Nurse said, as she took the pokeballs and handed a key to Kenta. "Thank you," he replied and went up to his room. Perhaps tomorrow he can get to Azalea Town.


	6. Episode 6 : To Azalea Town!

Wow, you're still reading? Kudos to you, you must like it. You should totally rate, review, favorite, and read on.

* * *

><p>Next Stop: Azalea Town. For Real.<p>

The morning came quickly for Kenta, a cloudy and probably soon to be raining morning. That was for the better, anyway, he'd be in a cave for a large bit of it. Heading downstairs, he thanked the nurse for her help, as well as getting a map of the cave from her. "One piece of advice," she said as they were leaving, "There are a lot of ground and rock pokemon in there. They are weak against water types, like your Slowpoke." Kenta took a mental note as she spoke and smiled, "Thanks."

Leaving the center, Kenta followed the road south and around the bend, watching for the entrance to the cave. Unfortunately, all he found was solid wall and a Gravler pokemon. "Wait a minute," Kenta said, examining the pokemon more. It seemed to be stuck in the wall. "I think that Gravler is blocking the entrance!" Kenta exclaimed, a tad too loud. Why a tad too loud? Because the Gravler rumbled and seemed ready to fight whoever disturbed it's sleep. "Gah, Slowpoke, take it down!" Kenta called as he ran behind a rock. Slowpoke stood there confused for a moment, before opening it's mouth and blowing out a massive blast of water at the Gravler. It hit square on, with great force, causing the Gravler to roll backwards through the hole it was sleeping in. Soon, Kenta and Slowpoke heard a crashing sound, as the Gravler hit a wall.

"Wow, Slowpoke. I didn't know you could do that." Kenta said as he led Slowpoke into the cave, "If you can do that, then this cave will be easy."

* * *

><p>It seemed like every pokemon in the cave was an onix or geodude. Which means Slowpoke could blow through them with little work. As the end of the tunnel neared, someone entered through it. "Well who are you?" this tall, buff man asked, "A fellow trainer?"<p>

"Yeah, why?" Kenta asked, before filling in the answer, "You looking to battle?"

"Well I wasn't, but I think I will since you seem willing," the man said, tossing a pokeball and releasing it's Onix. "Onix? Sounds like a job for Slowpoke. Water gun!" Kenta all said in one statement. So Slowpoke opened it's mouth and let loose it's water spray, nailing Onix and flipping it over. Still, Onix hung on enough to grab Slowpoke in a bind. "Don't let it stop you, Slowpoke, hit it once more!" Kenta called as Slowpoke struggled to escape the bind. "Don't escape, just aim and water gun!" Kenta urged as Slowpoke tried to aim and shoot. He missed once, maybe twice, before hitting Onix in it's head.

The Onix loosened it's grip as it collapsed. "You beat Onix!" the man yelled as he recalled Onix and tossed another pokeball, "Well try Charmelion." The fire-type was weak against Slowpoke, and Kenta could guess that, calling "Slowpoke, use Water Gun again!" Slowpoke complied, after being scratched by Charmelion, shooting water right at it. The water hit Charmelion like water hits an open flame, as Charmelion sputtered for a moment before going down for the count. "Fire is weak against water, too? Well I know something that can stop you, Elekid!" the man called one final time, switching out Charmelion for Elekid. "Elekid, take down that slowpoke with Thunder Shock!" he called, as the Elekid sent a bolt of electricity at Slowpoke. The bolt linked in a flashing affair and Slowpoke fell over, down and out.

"Slowpoke, aww man not again," Kenta said as he used Slowpoke's pokeball to recall it. "I think I should try my new Mareep," he then said as he brought out Mareep. Now, while Slowpoke was blowing away the rock and ground pokemon in the tunnel, Kenta was teaching Mareep a new move. Now it was time to use it, "Mareep, use flash!" Mareep unleashed a massive electrical charge, it's light blinding the Elekid. "Now tackle while it's blind!" Kenta called even as the man was ordering Elekid to use Thunder Shock again. The bolt hit, problem is it hit a rock instead of Mareep. That cleared the way for Mareep to ram into Elekid and knock it down. "Get back up!" the man ordered, as Elekid stumbled up. "Use your own Thunder Shock, Mareep."

Mareep discharged it's electricity as a bolt that nailed Elekid and knocked him down once again, this time for the count. "Get up!" the man ordered once more, even as Mareep was recalled, "Give up, you lost." He didn't seem to notice, even as Kenta snuk out the door and onto another route.

* * *

><p>"Ah it's so great to be outside," Kenta remarked, until he got wet from the pouring rain, "I'm wrong. Can I go back inside?" Of course, he couldn't, so he ran along trying to get to town before he was totally soaked. Nearing the town, he heard a voice, no two voices, arguing. Looking around some trees, he saw an older, balding man arguing with a younger man dressed in all black. "What? You don't know who we are? We're Team Rocket! We're the owners of the Slowpoke Well. We are here to pursue Giovanni's ambitions," the man in black said. The old man replied saying "Well I have never heard of you, but the Slowpoke Well is public domain. No one can own it." The Rocket man (the one in black) growled, "Enough talking! Shut up and just beat it." He then shoved the old man down, marching toward a well and climbing down it. The old man, meanwhile, had gotten up and run back into Town. Walking briskly past the well, Kenta entered the quaint looking town. A number of citizens were wandering around, including a few old men standing together. Kenta went up to them and tapped one on the shoulder, "Excuse me, what was that about the Slowpoke Well?"<p>

The man turned, "Oh these thugs from some Team Rocket have taken over the local Slowpoke Well. It is no concern, though. We have this tough guy named Kurt in town, he will be able to stop them. He lives in the house just down the street, feel free to talk with him." Kenta nodded and thanked the old man, heading down to the house specified. It was a single-story place, with collected lumber piled nearby and a sign saying "come in" on the door.

Knocking on the door, Kenta entered. "Ah, hello," another white-haired old man said. He was dressed in a blue-green robe, like some Karate master. "Do you want me to make a pokeball for you? Well that'll have to wait. Tell me, do you know Team Rocket?" he asked, causing Kenta to shake his head. "Well I'll tell you. Team Rocket is an Evil Gang that uses pokemon for evil purposes. Tell me, have you been offered to buy Slowpoke Tails?" he asked again. Kenta racked his brain for a moment, "Yes I was, by this fisherman on the way here!"

"Team Rocket is doing that, in the Slowpoke Well," he paused then, "So I'm going to give them a lesson in pain! Hang on, Slowpokes! Kurt is on the way!" Kurt then pushed Kenta aside and ran out the door. Slowpoke wandered into the home afterwards, "Slowpoke, Team Rocket is hurting Slowpokes! We gotta stop them!" Slowpoke seemed to lack any delay in moving this time, as the duo ran out the door as well, and turned toward the Slowpoke well.

This is the moment of high adventure, and danger, and villains. Will Kenta be able to save the Slowpoke? What the heck is up with Kurt? Since when did episodes end like this? Well the first three things will be addressed next time.


	7. Episode 7 : Prepare for Trouble

**Pokemon: Destiny****  
><strong>_**Act 1: The Trainer from Johto**_**  
><strong>**EP 7: Prepare for Trouble**

"Hmm, I didn't know that Slowpoke yawns end droughts," Kent said as he quick read the signpost at the well's entrance. He ran to the well and looked in, finding a ladder and climbing on down it. Inside, Kurt was sitting by a puddle of water. "Kurt, are you okay?" Kenta asked, and Kurt turned around, "Oh, it's you. I took a tumble off the ladder on my way down. I slammed down hard on the ground, I think I may have broken an ankle. Rats! If I were fit, I'd have my own pokemon stop them. But I'm going to need to ask you to beat up their leader." Kenta nodded, "I will, I've been training a Slowpoke myself."  
>"Oh bless you," Kurt said as Kenta went through a nearby door in the well. Walking along a carved path, Kenta saw several slowpoke without tails. "This is horrible," he said, and Slowpoke seemed to share the sentiment. "Stop there!" someone called as a man walked into view, "You were up top when I was arguing with that old man. Well you won't reach Proton!" The Rocket man threw out a pokeball, with Rattata in it. Kenta threw a pokeball with Ghastly, "You can't win now. Lick!" Ghastly floated over to Rattata and licked it, causing it to shudder in fear. Ghastly then sent out a ghostly aura which blew the rat pokemon into a wall with force enough to knock it out. "What the heck! You aren't gonna win like that!" the Rocket growled as he switched that Rattata out for another one. Kenta also recalled Ghastly, bringing out Spearow. "Spearow, peck that Rattata!" Kenta called as Rattata was already en route to hit Spearow. They both connected at once, passing each other equally damaged. "Now use Fury Attack!" Kenta called as Spearow turned right around and flew at Rattata, clawing at it until it couldn't go on. "No way! Why the heck do you keep abusing me, I'm just a lowly grunt. Proton will be a harder tail to cut." the grunt said as he ran away as fast as possible. Continuing down the path, more Slowpoke were found, until an end seemed to loom before Kenta and his Slowpoke. "And what do we have here?" A smooth voice said, coming from behind them.<p>

"Who are you?" Kenta asked of the blue-haired man in a Rocket uniform. "My name is Proton. I am one of the four leaders of Team Rocket in the Johto region. Who are you?" Proton proclaimed with a clear sense of pride. "I am Kenta, pokemon trainer, with Slowpoke as my starter," Kenta proclaimed, with a similar pride. "Oh really? Well I'm afraid I have to tell you that your Slowpoke belongs to Team Rocket."  
>"And why is that?"<br>"Because I said so, and I will force you to hand it over."  
>"And if I don't?"<br>"You know I'm the most scariest and cruelest member of Team Rocket, right? I've killed already to get what Giovanni wants."

"Well I won't turn over Slowpoke without a fight, so let's see your pokemon!" Kenta called, as Proton answered by throwing out a Zubat. Kenta responded by throwing out his Mareep. "Oh, I see you've studied your types," Proton taunted. "Thunder Shock!" Kenta called, as Proton simply chuckled. "Zubat, use Supersonic," he declared, and Zubat screeched so shrilly that it gave both Kenta and Mareep pause. Mareep didn't even want to finish it's attack. "Keep trying to use your type advantage against me, I can keep this up all day. Until your ears bleed if I have to," Proton mused, pretending to lounge in a chair. "Fine then, use tackle!" Kenta ordered, as Mareep waited for Zubat to get lower. "Tackle Mareep, Zubat," Proton calmly ordered, as the two launched at each other, knocking each other back. "Now use Thunder Shock!"  
>"Supersonic."<br>And like before, Mareep and Kenta were left at a loss for what to do, tackling would take forever. The only option was to change pokemon. "Okay Mareep, this isn't going to work," Kenta said as he recalled Mareep, tossing another pokeball, "So let's do Spearow."

Spearow at least evened the air situation, as both pokemon could fly. "Now things get interesting," Proton said, "Tackle, Zubat." Caught off guard, Spearow took the hit head on, but recovered after a moment. "Peck, Spearow!" Kenta called. Proton yielded, merely telling Zubat to dodge. It did so, but Spearow turned around and pecked Zubat in the back. That seemed to take Zubat by surprise, as it really did look hurt. "Spearow, blow that Zubat away!" Kenta called as Zubat bit Spearow, starting to drain life. Spearow began to beat it's wings then, the winds wipping up into a gust. The wind blew off Zubat, slamming it into a wall and knocking it out.

"Oh, you think you're clever?" Proton taunted again, pulling out another pokeball. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve," he said as he tossed it, "Koffing!"  
>"I have one of my own," Kenta said, recaling Spearow, "Now go, Slowpoke. Show him your wrath." Proton laughed, "Oh this is going to be good, now you'll see what happens to people who defy us. You can start." Kenta hmmed, "Confusion, Slowpoke." Slowpoke paused as it thought that through, even as Proton ordered Koffing to use Smog. Koffing's gas began to spread even as Slowpoke's psychic wave was launched. The gas wasn't deflected, but it was a minor dose, minor damage. "Tackle it now, while it's confused!" Kenta called. "Dodge it!" Proton yelled as Koffing moved aside and moved as Slowpoke kept starting to charge. Slowpoke just grazed Koffing, as Proton chuckled, "Really, you think you can take down Koffing?"<br>"I think I can have Slowpoke use Water Gun." Kenta said, and Slowpoke complied. The jet forced Koffing to expel more gas, making Slowpoke choke as it stumbled further away. "Now, Explosion!" Proton yelled at the top of his lungs, "Kill them!" Kenta ummed, before calling "Curse Slowpoke, now!"

Understanding the threat, Slowpoke suddenly took no time waiting to use curse. Koffing seemed to get ready for explosion when suddenly it messed up due to curse, overloading too soon and blowing up between Proton and Kenta. Kenta hit a wall and stumbled some, hurt but not broken. Proton, meanwhile, caught his step on a ledge, "Ha! I've lived!"

He growled at Kenta, "You're good for a kid, you should join Team Rocket."  
>"No thanks," Kenta replied, "I'm not out to do evil. "Well you won't get in the way of our operations here," Proton declared as Slowpoke suddenly used Water Gun on Proton. "Wah! No!" Proton screamed as he lost his footing and fell into the river below the path, "I swear! You won't get in my way again!" Soon Proton had drifted out of sight down the river.<p>

All the Slowpoke remained confused, eyeing Kenta and his Slowpoke. Though soon Kurt hobbled up, "You did good there, kid. All the Rockets have fled. Now we should get out of here, my ankle needs some ice I think." And so they did leave, though Kenta let Slowpoke stay in the well for the night.

* * *

><p>Look at me putting this information at the bottom! Mostly because I have nothing... except rate, review, read, and favorite.<p> 


	8. Episode 8 : The Bug Encyclopedia

Um... dangit I'm running out of things to write! Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Destiny<p>

Act 1: The Trainer from Johto

The Bug Encyclopedia VS Slowpoke's Trainer

"You did a good job," Kurt said again the next morning. He had let Kenta stay the night at his house as a reward for saving the Slowpoke. "Now Team Rocket will think twice before trying something as open as that knowing you're here."

"Thank you, it was nothing. I couldn't let them steal more Slowpoke. Actually, it's because of Slowpoke I am here, he chose to come here." Kenta said to Kurt. "Well he chose well," Kurt joked, petting Slowpoke. "So are you a trainer? Did you come here to take on Bugsy?" Kurt asked after a bit. "Is that the Gym Leader? If so, then yes," Kenta replied, remembering why he was here in the first place. "Indeed he is. If you want I can show you to his Gym."

"That would be very nice," Kenta replied to Kurt, as the man showed him out the door.

Outside, people were happily embracing their Slowpoke. As it turns out, many of the Slowpoke from the well were actually stolen from the town. "Shouldn't we go to the Slowpoke Well to get your Slowpoke?" Kurt asked on the main street. "I don't think that will be necessary," Kenta said and pointed toward a door, "Slowpoke is already waiting for us."

"Well I'll be, it found the gym even," Kurt said. As it turned out, the gym was in a rather ordinary looking building. Mostly made of wood, with lots of windows showing trees and shrubs and grassy things.

"Bugsy is known as the Bug Pokemon Encyclopedia. Do you have any flying types?" Kurt asked outside the gym. "Yes I do, Spearrow," Kenta replied, pulling out a pokeball. "Good, use that. It'll be able to take Bugsy down easily. Now, I must be going now. Don't be a stranger around here," Kurt waved in goodbye and went back to his home. Kenta then turned to open the gym doors and head inside.

0

"Hello!" Kenta called, "I'm here to challenge Bugsy!" Kenta heard someone walk in through another door, "You want to challenge Bugsy? Well here I am." The voice stepped into the lights of the gym, a younger man, maybe younger than Kenta, with lavender eyes, and matching hair. He was wearing a safari outfit, carrying a large net. "I am an authority on bug pokemon. Like a professor, I study them here. It was I who discovered the ability Fury Cutter, are you still sure you want to battle?"

"Indeed I do," Kenta replied. Bugsy smiled, "We shall each choose four Pokémon. We will send them out two at a time." Kenta nodded and grabbed Spearrow's pokeball, "I'll send out Spearrow and Slowpoke."

"Then I will start with Metapod and Kakuna," Bugsy said as the pokemon came out of the trees hanging above.

"Okay, Slowpoke you use confusion on the Metapod. Spearrow, peck that Kakuna open!" Kenta called quickly, hoping to get the jump on Bugsy. Bugsy apparently didn't need to call attacks, as Metapod began to swing back and forth like a pendulum on its string. Kakuna, meanwhile, had turned around to reveal a poison barb. Spearrow flew in close and was whacked across the head by Metapod, even as the confusion connected with stunning results. Metapod flew back like it was hit by a bat, breaking off its string and slamming into a far wall. "Whoa, psychic attacks do that?" Kenta asked as Bugsy looked intently at Slowpoke.

Bugsy is a smart type of person, he knew enough about confusion to know it's a wave-based attack. So obviously it was the force of the wave that caused the result. Still, that wasn't good. "Alright, go Scyther!" Bugsy called as the Pokémon flew in and readied. "Now Scyther, use Fury Cutter!" Bugsy called as Scyther moved in on Slowpoke. "Use Water Gun, knock it back! Spearrow peck Kakuna where its spike isn't!" Kenta called as Slowpoke unleashed a watery torrent at the approaching Scyther. Meanwhile, Spearrow flew up over Kakuna and behind, pecking at it multiple times. Kakuna's string was stretched during the pecking and soon broke, sending it helplessly onto the ground. Meanwhile, the water gun did little to knock out Scyther, though did stop its attack. "All right, hold on a moment. Now it's time for my last Pokémon, Pupitar," Bugsy called as the rock-type bug-looking Pokémon appeared. "Slowpoke, use Water Gun on Pupitar!" Kenta called even as Scyther started to move. "Now now trainer, Scyther knows if someone uses a strong move on Pupitar to use its strongest move. U-turn." Suddenly, Scyther speed up into a blur as it ran at Slowpoke, then flew back to Bugsy's side. It took a moment for Slowpoke to register the hit, but once it did, it groaned before falling down. "Oh not again, return, Slowpoke!" Kenta called as Slowpoke returned to its pokeball.

"Looks like I'll be sending out Mareep," Kenta said as he tossed the pokeball. "Now Mareep, you use Thunder Shock on Scyther. Fearrow, Peck the Pupitar!" Mareep complied; discharging its electrical coat onto Scyther, the resulting bolt of lightning was a sight to see as Scyther looked badly damaged. Meanwhile, Spearrow flew high and prepared for something that clearly wasn't a pecking.

0

As Spearrow flew high, it suddenly burst into light and flew right down at Pupitar, smashing into it at high speeds. "Amazing, it used Aerial Ace. Oh well, it won't take down Pupitar," Bugsy said, and it was true. Though cracked some, Pupitar had not been taking out and still looked ready to fight. "A shame your Slowpoke was taken out," Bugsy said, as Kenta pulled out a pokeball. "Not quite, I'll recall Mareep and use Ledyba," Kenta said as he took said action. "Ah, a bug Pokémon, let us see what you know," Bugsy said, "Pupitar use rock throw on Spearrow. Scyther, use fury swipes on Ledyba."

"Spearrow, use Aerial Ace on Scyther. Ledyba, use Supersonic on Pupitar!" Kenta ordered, putting his new strategy in motion. Spearrow flew at Scyther, glowing white as he rammed right into the bug type. Meanwhile, Ledyba flew by Pupitar and screeched right at it, causing it to spin around confused. Then, as Spearrow flew away, Pupitar tossed a rock right at Spearrow. The rock hit Spearrow straight on as it was knocked back and refused to get up. "Darn, only one more left. Oh well, you can't beat Pupitar!"

"Okay, Spearrow use Peck! Ledyba use Comet Punch!" Kenta called as Ledyba flew up onto Spearrow. Kenta watched with a sense of surprise as Spearrow launched itself forward, with Ledyba on its back. Ledyba wound up its punch as Spearrow neared, and at one moment they connected. The comet punch and peck were simultaneous, and Pupitar fell backwards with force. It was cracked and its eyes were crossed, clearly out for the count.

"Oh my gosh, I think I won!" Kenta called. "Yes," Bugsy said as he surveyed his beaten Pokémon, "That's the end of it." Kenta quickly recalled his Pokémon and Bugsy did the same for his. "You sure are an expert on Pokémon. I suppose my research on bug Pokémon isn't quite finished yet. Here, take my badge, you earned it." Bugsy then opened a compartment on one tree and pulled out a badge that looked like a ladybug's shell, handing it over. With pride, Kenta pinned it down with the Zephyr Badge on his tunic-top. "That is the Hive Badge. With it, even stronger Pokémon will know to respect your power. Also, you will be able to command your Pokémon to use cut outside of battles. Cut can be used to cut down small trees," Bugsy said, also pulling out a teaching manual, "This will allow your Pokémon to learn U-turn. They will strike the foe before returning to your side, allowing you to send out another Pokémon. Now get going, your next gym will be through the Ilex forest, in Goldenrod City."

Kenta nodded and thanked Bugsy before heading out the door. Outside, Kenta watched a number of police officers enter a gatehouse just west of the main town. Following them, he heard them say "There's a poacher in the Ilex Forest."


	9. Episode 9 : SANGUINE!

Sanguine makes his return as the Rival, this time with 30% more evil and 200% more battling.

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Destiny<p>

Act 1: The Trainer from Johto

Ep 9: Sanguine!

"What do you mean a poacher?" Kenta asked inside the gatehouse. "A young man with red hair was found fighting pokemon in the forest, trying to catch them. The Ilex Forest is a pokemon reserve, it is illigal to capture pokemon in it," one officer said. "Wait, did you say red hair? What pokemon was he using?" Kenta asked. "Well he was using a Ralts mostly," the officer replied. "I knew it, it's Sanguine," Kenta said as he moved toward the forest entrance, "I'm going to go find him." Despite protests from the officers, Kenta was already on the move.

The forest was thick with foliage, and only tiny slivers of light made it to the ground, "This is a great place to hide."

"Excuse me," a voice said, to break Kenta from his thoughts. "Yes?" Kenta asked what ended up being a man, with a pile of wood near him. "I have a bit of a problem. The Farfetch'd I use to cut wood has gone and run off. If you find him, can you bring him back?" the man requested, to which Kenta gladly agreed to do and headed down the path east. It didn't take long to find the rogue pokemon, as it was sitting up in a tree. "Hmm... how do I get it down," Kenta wondered as he accidently stepped on a branch. Upon hearing the crack, the Farfetch'd looked his way and stared, exposing it's back to another path. "Ah ha, if I stay quiet I can sneak up behind it and grab it." Kenta soon snuck off behind some trees, watching Farfetch'd as it tried to find what made the noise. Soon, Kenta was in position. Calling out Spearrow, Kenta whispered "Okay now catch that Farfetch'd."

Spearrow flew quietly to Farfetch'd and knocked it out of the tree, where Kenta waited to grab and drag it back to the man. "Oh thank you, you got Farfetch'd back. He's my boss' and it always refuses to obey me. Oh thank you again," the man said as a local man from the village approached. "Ah, there is my Farfetch'd, when he didn't show up I thought the worst. So you found them?" the man asked Kenta, as Kenta nodded. "Well please take this as a reward," the man then took out a green-covered book, "This will allow you to teach pokemon how to cut things. Trees, shrubs, other pokemon even." He turned the book over to Kenta, who took it with a sense of pride at having helped. The trio then said their brief goodbyes and Kenta was left to resume the hunt for Sanguine.

Noticing a small bush seperating two pathways, Kenta looked among his pokeballs. "What's the matter, don't have any pokemon that can cut?" a familiar voice questioned behind him. "Teddiursa, cut that bush down!" the voice called as a small bear began to scratch apart the bush. Suddenly a red blur ran past, "Wait, Sanguine!" Kenta yelled at it. "Fooled you again, weakling!" he called back as Kenta sped after his poaching rival. Kenta chased Sanguine through pathways, past a pond, before Sanguine finally stopped. "You won't give up, will you?" Sanguine asked, turning slowly around. "How about I beat you so bad you have to run back crying to Azalea Town?" he asked threateningly, as his Teddiursa readied for battle. "Oh now you're talking," Kenta said as he grabbed Spearrow's pokeball.

Tossing it, Kenta called "Aerial Ace, now!" Sanguine quietly waited as Spearrow flew directly at Teddiursa. Then, just as it was nearing, "Faint Attack!" Suddenly, Teddiursa broke it's cute composure and punched Spearrow clear into the air, catching itself just before hitting a tree. "That was a dirty trick!" Kenta called out. "Only weaklings fall for a Faint Attack," Sanguine said as he then called to Teddiursa, "Use cut now, show that weakling how it works."

"The name is Kenta, use it!" Kenta yelled angerly at Sanguine, "Use Aerial Ace again!" Spearow obliged, soon glowing as it raced at Teddiursa. Spearow connected before Teddiursa prepared to strike and as the glowing ended, an evolved pokemon was what hit Teddiursa. "No way," Sanguine remarked, "that Spearow evolved into a Fearow?"

Sanguine soon collected himself, "That makes things more interesting. Teddiursa, scratch it when it comes close!"

"Okay, Fearow, use Peck, but stay away from Teddiursa's claws!" Kenta ordered as the large bird turned in the air. Fearow sped at Teddiursa's back as Sanguine screamed, "Turn around, idiot!" Teddiursa did, just in time to at least scratch Fearow... though it got Pecked at the same time. Fearow then flew past, "Good going, now use Aerial Ace." Fearow spun around again and launched full speed at Teddiursa, which took the hit full-on and rolled over and struggled up. "Good, Teddiursa, now use Covet," Sanguine quietly said, when Teddiursa launched itself at the low-flying Fearow and dragged it to the ground. It then scratched up Fearow before being thrown aside and Fearow rising into the air again. Teddiursa struggled up again, looking about ready to just give up. "One more attack Fearow, Fury Attack!" Kenta called as Teddiursa tried to run, but was too weak to escape the claws that clawed and tossed it aside.

Now Teddiursa was unable to keep battling. "Weakling! You're no use until you evolve!" Sanguine yelled as he recalled Teddiursa. "Well this next pokemon you should remember, Kenta," he almost spit the name, "Ralts."

"Fearow, use Aerial Ace, try to throw Sanguine's Ralts." Fearow obeyed the order of it's trainer, though Sanguine had it stopped dead in it's tracks by having Ralts use confusion. "How does it feel having confusion used against you?" he asked after the attack. Fearow flew around confused until it found someplace to land. "Darnn, I'd best use someone else. Return, Fearow," Kenta said, recalling the evolved bird.

"Let's put your Ralts up against my Ghastly!" Kenta exclaimed, tossing the pokeball. "Okay, Ghastly, use Lick!" Kenta ordered and as the ghost floated near, Sanguine said, "Use Teleport." Suddenly, Ralts vanished and reappeared elsewhere. Kenta paused and scratched his chin in thought, before coming up with an idea, "Ghastly, use Mean Look!" Sanguine called out for Ralts to teleport again, but Ghastly just kept following the teleporting until at last it could get a chance to deliver the mean look required to make the little psychic thing tremble in place.

"No! Stop that, Ralts! Don't be a coward and fight!" Sanguine yelled, his frustration growing ever moment. "Now then, to finish this. Ghastly, use lick!" Kenta ordered as the ghost-type to float over to the trembling Ralts and licked it. The fear of that look, plus the eerie feeling of being licked caused Ralts to fall over and twitch, totally unable to battle. Sanguine's face twitched noticeably, "Well fine, let's see how you handle my biggest pokemon!" Kenta simply grinned and they both recalled pokemon, "Then it's time to use Slowpoke."


	10. Episode 10 : Even More Fun with Sanguine

The Sanguine fight continues to it's dramatic conclusion! Is this the end of Kenta?

NAAHHH!

* * *

><p>Pokémon: Destiny<p>

Act 1: The Trainer from Johto

EP 10: The Forest Chase

Throwing his pokeball, Sanguine revealed his "biggest Pokémon", Onix. This led Kenta to simply smile wider than before, "This shouldn't be hard. Slowpoke, use Water Gun!" But Sanguine didn't even tell Onix to dodge, simply to "Rage." As it was hit, Onix roared in pain and then lashed out in a quick and rough tackle at Slowpoke. "Dodge it, Slowpoke!" Kenta called, as Slowpoke just managed to avoid being hit on the head by Onix. Instead, it was a hit on the back. Slowpoke rolled over and Kenta hummed to himself, "Try Confusion, Slowpoke." Slowpoke paused, as Sanguine waited to see what would happen. Then suddenly Slowpoke's eyes glowed white, and Onix paused in its tracks. "Use rage again, Onix!" Sanguine ordered, even as Onix paused and looked…. Confused. "What's the problem you big lug?" Sanguine yelled, "Wait…. Slowpoke didn't use confusion. It used Disable! Damnit!"

Kenta just smiled, "That's great, now use water gun!" In response to that, Sanguine called for Onix to use "Bind." Onix launched toward Slowpoke as the little pink hippo-like Pokémon tried it's hardest to aim at Onix's head. Before long it was all wrapped up and being slowly squeezed. In this position, however, it had a clear shot at Onix and used Water Gun. While it didn't hit on the head, the attack did still make Onix let go. "Good work, Slowpoke. Now use Confusion!" Kenta called, then added, "And make sure it's Confusion!" Sanguine wasn't about to give up, though, "Rock Throw, Onix!" Onix wrapped its tail around a nearby mossy rock and prepared to remove it from the ground when Slowpoke's eyes glowed and a wave of psychic energy hit Onix full-face. Dazed by the attack, the rock never was given enough of a toss to fly further than just in front of Onix. For those who don't know, that would mean it misses Slowpoke. Kenta smiled, this should have put Sanguine on the defensive. Finally with some cover for Slowpoke, Kenta called once more, "Use Water Gun, Slowpoke! Take cover behind the rock!" Slowpoke managed to understand the taking cover part, because that's exactly what it did first. It took cover behind the rock, and then lifted its head up over the rock.

Slowpoke took careful aim before proceeding to use Water Gun all down the length of Onix, like a water machine gun. Onix quickly attempted to rise up to avoid the blast, but Slowpoke kept on going; not caring who or what got soaked so long as Onix was also getting soaked. It didn't take long before Onix had given up and curled down on the ground to avoid the water. Realizing his defeat, Sanguine recalled Onix.

0000

"It's over Sanguine, now just come with me," Kenta said after a moment, feeling that without his Pokémon to defend him, Sanguine would rather give up. "I'd love to come with you," Sanguine started, tensing his leg muscles, "But I think I hear freedom calling louder." Sanguine then turned around and broke into a dash away from Kenta, who stood dumbfounded for a moment. "Wait! Get back here!" he finally shouted after a moment and chased after Sanguine.

"Get back here!" Kenta yelled as he hopped over roots. Sanguine was running just ahead, but wasn't jumping, instead just stepping over roots as he ran. Sanguine laughed through heavy breathing, "You're faster than I thought. But that's okay."

"Why did you do it, Sanguine?"

"Do what? Fight the Pokémon? I needed some form of training. Clearly you showed me that my Pokémon need more of that. There was an abundance of less-tough Pokémon in this forest, so I decided to train here."

Just then the path forked, Kenta having lost track of Sanguine. So Kenta decides to take the forward looking path, doubting that Sanguine would try to double back. Running along the path, Kenta began to realize it was slightly curved, meaning Sanguine must have taken the shorter path. Cursing to himself, he sped up. Now he was stepping on roots he would otherwise have jumped, and just praying not to trip. And then the paths re-converged, near a small pond where footsteps were present in the wetter ground. Sanguine tracks, Kenta assumed.

Chasing down those tracks, a figure was sitting ahead of Kenta. As he approached, he recognized that hairstyle, it was Sanguine. So he stopped and tried to sneak up on Sanguine. "You shouldn't try to sneak up on me," Sanguine aid as he suddenly stood up and grabbed Kenta, spinning him around and over a short cliff. "And let that be a lesson to you!" Sanguine yelled as he ran away.

000

Kenta woke up a while later, being carried on a stretcher toward a city full of skyscrapers. "What happened?" He tried to ask, before a sharp pain in his left leg made him stop. "Oh, you're awake?" A woman in a ranger uniform said, "You fell down a cliff. I'm taking you back to Goldenrod city

When he arrived, he was taken to a large hospital building, in which both humans and Pokémon have been waiting for treatment. And once examined it was determined that he had no broken bones, but a badly sprained ankle. "Well, Slowpoke," Kenta said in the hospital room, "I guess we'll be stuck here."

Slowpoke simply yawned and lay down. "Maybe you're right; maybe we do need a bit of a break. What do you say to taking the next week off and hanging out? Goldenrod seems to be a pretty large city," Kenta mused. Of course, Slowpoke had already fallen asleep, which made Kenta smile. "I'll take that as a yes. Well then our week off starts tomorrow."


	11. Episode 11 : Kenta and Sabrina

So you saw that Sabrina character tag?

Yeah, it becomes official as of now.

* * *

><p>Pokémon: Destiny<p>

Act 1: The Trainer from Johto

EP 11: When Kenta met Sabrina

Kenta yawned in bed the next morning. "I don't wanna get up yet," he groaned. Down on the floor, Slowpoke had raised his head and yawned as well before rising up to its feet.

Now you know you should wake up if your Slowpoke is wandering around before you are.

Kenta faced that issue as such, he rolled over and slept. Around an hour, maybe a bit longer, later, Slowpoke was gently poking him. Now THIS time Kenta had to wake up or forever be labeled by reality as a lazy bum, so he did... after a bit more whining. "Okay okay, I'm up," Kenta started with a yawn before noticing a letter sitting in Slowpoke's mouth, "What's that?" Kenta reached down and grabbed the note from Slowpoke's mouth and read.

Mr. Diamond,

The magnet train is coming in today,

My sister will be riding. Would

you mind bringing her here for me?

Nurse Joy

Kenta hummed, "Well I can do that. Come on, Slowpoke, we're headed to the train station."

Now, most people could get from the Hospital to the Station in a few minutes time. Kenta, however, was nursing his wound and he was also busy sightseeing, looking in all the shop windows. As he stared in one window, he noticed a clock in it. "Ten-twenty!" he shouted in surprise, "I gotta get moving!"

The train Kenta had to meet was coming in ten minutes. Rushing as fast as he can to the station, he was out of breath by the time he got there, and in a bit of pain. But he did make it, but just barely. "Ten-thirty train from Kanto," announced a voice over an intercom, "now disembarking." A rush of people swarmed into the station as Kenta strained his eyes to find the Nurse's sister.

000

Suddenly, someone walked into Kenta. Or Kenta into someone, it's hard to be sure. "I'm sorry," both he and the other person said. The voice gave the mysterious person away as a woman, so he warily looked her way.

Her hair was a dark green, and her eyes red. They looked like they could pierce Kenta, but that they weren't going to be used for such a purpose. There was a slight grin on her face, perhaps because she noticed Kenta's observations. As for her outfit, the top was comprised of a red top. It held tight on her chest, but grew looser closer to the cuffs. The cuffs themselves were trimmed in yellow, and she wore white gloves on her hands. Her midriff had only a thin, black top covering it. Thin as in anyone close enough could still make out what was under it, if tinted black. She wore a red miniskirt over similarly transparent black leggings. Her boots were red, though the top of them was trimmed in gold, like the sleeves.

"Um... sorry, I'm Kenta." he said, blushing after his examination. Much to his surprise, the woman replied. "I'm Sabrina. And it's my fault, I was the one who hit you," she said. Her voice came across like you were on the other end of a tunnel from Sabrina; both distant and close at the same time. The close quality was sweet, like a feminine mix of sugars and spices. But the distant part seemed to linger on each word, stretching it right up to the next word as if her voice echoed not just in your ears, but in your mind. All in all, her voice was a tad quiet, but despite that had the force of shouting.

"Well, that was nice of you to admit," Kenta remarked, feeling suddenly rather embarrassed and a tad on edge to be talking with Sabrina. "So what are you doing in Goldenrod City, Mister Kenta?" Sabrina asked, not caring at all for getting off the platform quickly. "I was about to ask you that as well," Kenta joked, "I'm here tending to my ankle. Then I'll be heading to the local Gym to challenge its leader." Meanwhile, at that time, Slowpoke figured out what was going on between Sabrina and Kenta. Knowing that, Slowpoke just stared at Sabrina as she looked at Slowpoke. "Oh, is this Slowpoke yours, Kenta?" Sabrina asked, giving Slowpoke a pat on the head. Kenta only smiled, "Yes he is. Professor Elm gave him to me."

"So are you here for a reason?" Sabrina asked, as the station had cleared of all but a few passengers.

"Ah yes!" Kenta said, remembering suddenly why he was there, "I was here to pick up the sister of Nurse Joy." Suddenly, a red-haired woman stepped up behind Kenta, "Excuse me, but I believe that would be me."

Kenta blinked, the woman was a nearly spitting image of the nurse he'd seen in the Pokémon center... or at least he assumed he'd seen. "Um... I suppose that would be. Well thank you Miss Sabrina, but I should be going..." Kenta started before Sabrina interrupted him. "I need a place to stay while I'm here, do you mind if I follow you to the Center?" she asked with a slight tone that she already knew he'd say yes. And yes he did say, and he led the two women out.

0000

"So what made you decide to become a trainer?" Sabrina asked Kenta in a sitting area at the medical center. "Well I got this Slowpoke and there wasn't really much else I could do," he stumbled to get out, not really sure what to say for his reason. Sabrina hummed in confusion, "Just that? No major reason?"

"Well it's been fun. If it wasn't, I would have stopped," was the reply Kenta gave, the only kind he could.

"So what will you do? I mean after you collect every badge in Johto?" Sabrina asked. Honestly the whole scene was by then looking like something out of an interrogation. Sabrina was after something, and she was hoping this would get it. Still, Kenta didn't notice this, and continued, "Well I'm not entirely sure. Maybe I'll move onto somewhere else... like Kanto. Or, if I find something better here, I'll do that."  
>"So you don't know what you'll do at all?" Sabrina asked, and Kenta only nodded.<p>

"So what do you think of Team Rocket?" Sabrina asked, after reading a headline on the Slowpoke Well incident. "They're horrible," Kenta said without thinking, "Cowards who hurt people and Pokémon for their own gain." His anger was building as Sabrina decided to play a little devil's advocate, "But everyone wants money, right?"

"Well... yes, but not through crime. It's like Sanguine stealing that Ralts," Kenta shot back. "Sanguine?" Sabrina said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's this annoying red-haired guy. He is downright abusive to his Pokémon, and he stole a Ralts from Professor Elm. He's the one who gave me this injury while I was chasing him." Kenta ranted loudly. "Oh, so you would consider him non-human?"

"No, he's horrible, but he's still human."

"Why?"

"I'm sure he feels, he thinks, he's not dead."

"So humans can be bad, and it's okay?"

"Yes, but I prefer good ones. And most people do."

Sabrina then stood up, "Well goodnight!" She just walked off, leaving Kenta to wonder just what that whole discussion was about. "Did she really want to know about me? Or just about what I thought about humans?" he asked himself, as he made his way slowly to his room.

Meanwhile, outside, a dark-garbed individual was wandering about. "It's such a busy city; no one looks twice at you." He was in an ordinary dark suit, looking carefully about the streets and buildings. "This is bound to work, and that kid can't possibly still be here," he mused aloud as a pink-haired girl ran up beside him. "Executive Proton," she said, a tad loud, "everyone is in position for when you're ready."

"Quiet, Seles," Proton snapped, "We'll strike when the time is right. Even if Kenta is here, he'll be gone by week's end."


	12. Episode 12 : Technology of Goldenrod

Kenta's vacation continues. And our deer friend Oak appears.

* * *

><p>Pokémon: Destiny<p>

Act 1: The Trainer from Johto

EP 12: The Technological Wonders of Goldenrod City

Kenta didn't sleep well that night. It wasn't his ankle, it was Sabrina. Kenta couldn't help but feel that she had played him with those questions. "Why did she ask me about if Sanguine was human..." was the question that kept replaying in his mind, repeated over images of every time he'd spoken with her. "Her gaze was so piercing..." Kenta finally said out loud, "like she was staring straight through me."

Slowpoke was undisturbed by Kenta's troubled mind, and it was Slowpoke who woke up last this time. Kenta was already ready to go out exploring more of the city. Our duo had no job today, and Kenta assumed that going out on the city was a good way to forget about Sabrina. While he was walking, a brightly colored building, full of different kinds of neon signage, caught Kenta's eye. The sign had read "Game Corner," and Kenta without fully understanding decided to go in to look.

"Hello there sir," a man said with a fast pace, "Would you be interested in buying coins? Five dollars, five coins. Ten coins for eight dollars." Quickly discerning that this was a place for gambling, Kenta went with the cheapest option, and started to look about with five "coins" in his pocket. The Game Corner was a rather small place, not brightly lit. But neon lights and backlit slot machines provided enough light to see the focus here was the slots. Figuring any machine is as lucky as the next, Kenta sat down on one nearby the back wall, yet within eyesight of the front door.

"What do you think, Slowpoke? One coin, or all five?" Kenta asked, as Slowpoke looked around and gave a long yawn. "All five? Well I suppose one game is as lucky as five. Okay then," Kenta said as he inserted all five of his coins.

Now the way these slots worked was you had the typical three spinning wheels. A jackpot was worth 500 coins, plus the amount you put in times 100. So if Kenta got a jackpot, he would receive 1000 coins. From there the amount won and the multiplier decreased.

Kenta gave the lever a pull and watched as the wheels spun. And from the shadows of another machine, someone else was watching. Sabrina was there, and she wanted to find something out about Kenta. And she was hoping that Kenta won a jackpot. Now, maybe it was all luck, or maybe Sabrina had something to do with it, but the first wheel stopped on seven. Then another seven. Already Kenta was smiling wide as the last wheel spun and spun...

And then it stopped.

And Kenta cheered.

It was a seven.

Taking his winnings to the desk, he asked what he could do with those 1000 coins. "Well we have a number of prizes, but with that many coins, would you like to hear about our most secret prize?" the man asked Kenta, who readily agreed. The man bent behind his desk and took out a single yellow-and-black painted pokeball, "Contained in here is a one-of-a-kind Pokémon. Perhaps a dozen exist. It is called Porygon. I can give it to you, for your 1000 coins."

Kenta hummed and looked at the pokeball, but it didn't take long for him to decide. "Give me the Porygon."

"You made a very good choice, no doubt you'll take good care of it," the man said as he took the coins and let Kenta grab the pokeball, "Now kindly buy more coins or leave." Kenta just left, he'd had enough gambling. Besides, he wanted to head back to the Center to see more of this Porygon.

Meanwhile, Sabrina smiled to herself. "So he won't push his luck with another go? Maybe this trainer knows his limits..."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe this?" Kenta asked Sabrina, as the two were staring at a new postage on a billboard inside the Center. "I'd heard of it, but I never suspected that it actually worked," she replied.<p>

The two were staring at an advertisement for a seminar being held at the Center later. Its presenter was named Bill, and apparently it was on the operation of a "Pokémon storage system."

"Well I'll definitely be going," Kenta said, "I don't think my belt can take any more pokeballs on it." Sabrina grinned, but didn't laugh, "Well I have nothing better to do. I may as well see if this could be a useful thing."

The two were some of the first to arrive, and sat on opposite sides of the meeting area. Kenta barely watched Sabrina, by now her odd stares were starting to get to him again. Suddenly someone came in from a door and poked a microphone. He was likely in his thirties. His brown hair was unkempt, yet it looked like he tried his best to make it presentable for this. Of course, that could also have been because of his off-red, ruffled, and collared dress shirt. The shirt was even a tad tight on him. The man flinched as the microphone was clearly on, "Hello? Good it is working. Um if anyone else is coming in they should hurry up. I'm Bill, and I'm here to discuss my Pokémon Storage System."

Kenta rolled his eyes, so that was Bill. Well it did figure, it had to take an awkward nerdy type to make some major technological device. And at least Bill wasn't fused with a Pokémon.

"Okay, so, trainers in the wild tend to capture a large number of Pokémon. And all of those pokeballs can really be a weight if used to capture heavy Pokémon like Onix," Bill explained. Already Kenta could tell where this was going. And on the other side of the room, Sabrina knew as well, reduction of the weight.

"So that is the goal of my storage system, to give trainers a place to store their unneeded Pokémon," Bill said, setting up a chart for his next statement. "Trainers catch Pokémon in the field, and then when they get to a city they can transport and store their Pokémon at any city in the world. So where do these Pokémon go? Well generally they go to whoever gave you your first Pokémon. Or they may go to storage with me. And I'm sure some trainers just can store Pokémon at home."

Someone then piped up with a question, likely planned, "So can you store my Pokémon for me?"

And from that point, neither of our heroes really paid any attention; it was just Bill going on about how you can store your Pokémon with him. Though the idea seemed very useful to the both of them, and both resolved to put it to use sometime in the future.

* * *

><p>"Man can you believe this? This is such a hard quiz," a pink-haired girl said one day to Kenta. The radio station in Goldenrod was giving away prizes in exchange for a quiz on that fourth day. The pink-haired girl was Whitney, though she hadn't introduced herself as the Gym Leader of Goldenrod.<p>

"Okay last question," said the hostess, "How many evolutionary forms does an Eevee have?" Whitney hummed to herself, before she actually got it, "Seven!" she yelled out. "And we have a winner," the Hostess said, "Whitney wins the one-hundred dollar prize!" Whitney cheered loudly and knocked over her chair, "I won! Oh... I'm sorry, Mister Diamond."

"It's fine," Kenta said, "It was fun, and educational."

"Well I'll see you later maybe."  
>"Yeah."<p>

Kenta was wandering down the halls at his slow pace, minding his own business, when he found himself on the elevator with someone. "Hello there," the other person said, he looked to be in his fifties, his face was starting to show wrinkles, and his back wasn't as straight as it could have been. "Hello," Kenta said back, with a lack of enthusiasm that seemed to surprise the man. "You have a nice looking Slowpoke with you, mind if I look at it?" the man asked, and Kenta, sensing no danger in the elevator, allowed him. "Yes, it looks very happy to be with you," he said, before stepping aside, "How would you like to help me with some research?"

"Research?" Kenta asked, "Who are you?" The man laughed a bit, "You don't know me? I'm Professor Oak from Pallet Town."

"You're Professor Oak?" Kenta asked with clear surprise. Oak only smiled, "Yep. Now about that research, want to know what you need to do?" Kenta shrugged as the elevator hit the first floor, and the duo exited, "Sure."

"All you need to do is catch Pokémon," Oak explained, "You know how the Pokémon storage system works, right?" Kenta nodded. "Well you just send your excess Pokémon to my lab. This way I can study them while you're not using them. Don't worry, it won't be painful, I want to study them in a natural state. I have a ranch for storing all the Pokémon trainers send me," Oak finished, "So will you help?"

"Well it's a useful system, and you seem to care about Pokémon. So why not, I will," Kenta says, as Oak hands him a card outside. "This is the address to my Lab, send the Pokémon there. By the way, you never gave me your name."

"It's Kenta, Kenta Diamond."


	13. Episode 13 : Unlucky Finish

**Pokémon: Destiny**  
><em><strong>Act 1: The Trainer from Johto<strong>_  
><strong>EP 13: An Unluckily Lucky finish<strong>

"I kind of want to go shopping today, Slowpoke. I think I'm getting bored of this vacation," Kenta said to Slowpoke one morning. It had been four days already, and the fifth was starting. "Yes I know it's a girly thing to do, but at least it'll kill time. And I doubt Sabrina will be there," Kenta continued, in his usual talking-to-slowpoke style. And what that style says, is that Kenta is right if Kenta has an opinion.

"So you're going to challenge the gym?" someone asked Kenta once he was at the department store. "Well yeah, does_everyone_know that now?" he asked back. "No, but you came to the right place, we sell a variety of statistic enhancing products, along with the usual Pokémon fare," the person, clearly now a worker, said, "Third floor, you should stop there before you leave." Kenta nodded and thanked the worker, going over to the elevator and pushing the third floor button.

"X-Attack…. X-Accuracy… oh, Vitamins. What the heck is all this stuff for?" Kenta asked to himself, as he and Slowpoke browsed the aisles. "I could help you with that," a familiar voice said. No, it wasn't Sanguine you conspiracy theorists, it was Sabrina. Kenta groaned, "I'm beginning to think you're stalking me, Sabrina." And then, Sabrina did something surprising, she giggled, "I don't follow. You just show up everywhere I am."  
>"Well fine, explain to me how these work while you're here," Kenta said. "Well okay. First, those two are stat-enhancers, while those "vitamins" are just that, but for Pokémon," Sabrina explained, pointing first to the X-Attack and X-Accuracy, then the Vitamins. "Now I'm assuming you know about stats, right?" Sabrina asked, maybe coming on a bit too strong that she'd find him a fool if he didn't. "Of course, Attack deals with damage, Accuracy with hitting, blah blah blah, you seem to know it too," Kenta quipped back.<p>

"Well very good," Sabrina said, "Now these are very important to strategy. You know about normal and special attack and defense, right?"  
>"Yes, Physical has to involve actual contact while Special doesn't. Attack is obviously how hard it hits; defense how much a Pokémon can handle."<br>"Good, you know that much. Those X-items are single-use injections for use in battle. Let's say you're facing a trainer who uses tackle a lot, you would inject your Slowpoke with…."  
>"X-Defend," Kenta said, looking very proud to be showing up Sabrina. "Correct, but let's try this. Say your opponent has weak defense, and you want Slowpoke to hit harder. What do you use then?" Kenta thought for a moment, was psychic attacks physical or special, "X-Special Attack?"<br>"There is no such thing, it goes by just X-Special," Sabrina pointed out with a slight grin, "Now let's try a scenario. You're up against a trainer who uses Psychic types, and you want to make Slowpoke stronger and better defended. What do you use?" Kenta thought for a brief instant, "X-Special and X-Special Defense."

"Correct," Sabrina said, "Now as for the vitamins, if you feed those to a Pokémon it will increase in stats permanently. That is why they're more expensive. You'll have to choose wisely if you want to get those."

And just like that, Sabrina had turned and walked away, but she was still watching as Kenta debated what to do. "Hmm…. Well I'm sure that the gym leader here will use physical attacks, and Slowpoke uses a lot of Special Attacks. So I think I'll get an X-Special and X-Defend."

Now, let us take a break from these misadventures for a moment. I'm sure everyone remembers Proton, with his ominous threat? Well it just so happens that a mere two days before it was set to happen, Proton was patiently eating a bagel outside. "What a nice day," he said in a mockingly casual way as he looked about. From his one spot he could see at least two rockets milling about. It took some time to convince their leader to go ahead with allowing the coming attack, and longer to convince him to let the grunts go out of uniform. Yet it all was working fine, no one suspected as grunts slowly poured into the city. "And best of all," he thought to himself, "No Kenta."

"Oh Boss!" called the shrilly singing voice of Seles. "What is it this time?" Proton snapped at her. Ever since she was given to him for "training," Seles had become more trouble than she was worth. She was too loud, didn't understand secrecy, and had an unnatural obsession with protecting Pokémon. "I came to tell you that our spies scouted the radio tower and department store," she said with a sad tone, and a drooping face. Proton tapped his fingers on the table for a moment, Seles would snap back to normal before long, "And what did they find?"

"Oh yeah! Well there wasn't anything really. No guards anywhere, everything is just sitting there for us to take," Seles reported, back to her usual enthusiasm. "And does every group know what they're doing?" Proton asked of Seles. "Everyone," she replied, deciding to take a seat.

"What are you doing?" Proton asked Seles after a moment. "Hanging out. If you can, why can't I?" she asked of him, even doing a dramatic slouch. "Because I'm the Executive, and you're one of my underlings?" Proton said, trying hard to restrain himself even as sarcasm slipped out. "No I'm not, we are partners," Seles replied.

Now technically Proton is the correct one here, as Seles is merely training under Proton. Still, she is better than a normal underling because she "has leadership potential."

"Fine. Did you make sure to schedural my appointment with the Manager?" Proton asked of Seles as he prepared to leave her. "Of course, we need him to make this plan work," Seles happily replied as Proton walked away.

And so the time slipped away through the present and into the past, until at last the final hours of Kenta's vacation were upon him. "Can you hurry up? I'm hungry," Kenta whined as a new doctor was finishing up with him. The doctor laughed, "I'm hurrying. I'd like to get something to eat as well."

The doctor had short, brown hair, combed off onto one side. He looked to be in his mid-30s, with dark-colored eyes. He had on a typical long, white coat but one could still notice a maroon-colored business suit underneath.

The doctor performed a few last checks as Kenta observed his nametag, "Dr. Carniggan."  
>"There you go, that should do it. Okay, stand up Mister Diamond," Dr. Carniggan said as he stood back. Finally, after a week of healing, Kenta stood up without any pain or help, he was back in business, "Gee thanks! Now, unless you have anything else to do, I'm guessing Slowpoke is wherever food is."<br>"You have a slowpoke?" the doctor asked Kenta. "Yeah, he's my first Pokémon. I've had him since Professor Elm gave me him," Kenta replied, and noticed a bit of a shocked look on the doctor's face, "You okay?" Dr. Carniggan paused, "Y-yes. I just didn't think you were a Pokémon trainer. Generally they only go to the Pokémon wing here."  
>"Why is that?" Kenta asked as he began to walk with the Doctor. "Well they don't tend to get hurt, they let their Pokémon do everything. That's why I studied human medicine, you get fewer of those goal-driven, impatient people," explained, following Kenta. "Well what about me?" Kenta retorted, "I'm a trainer."<br>"Indeed you are, and you're as impatient as the others. But," paused, "You're not so driven. Most trainers stop for a heal of their Pokémon, ignore their own health, and rush to face their next gym. You took a vacation, so I can tolerate you."

And as such the busied themselves debating over the merits of Pokémon trainers until Kenta found himself having sat in the Center's lunch room nearby, who else, Sabrina.

"I see you've healed," She said. "Yes I have. You know it's been a week, when are you going to go back to wherever you came from?" Kenta asked, clearly having issue with how strange she had acted. "When I'm done with what I'm doing. You'll be gone after tomorrow, anyway. You're challenging the gym then, right?" Sabrina replied, staying calm as ever. "Indeed I am, and then I'll be gone," Kenta shot back.

As the two of them went back and forth about their plans, another individual sat down. He was a shifty looking person, in a black turtle-neck and jeans. "Who are you, sir?" Sabrina asked, leaving Kenta hung in mid-sentence. "M-me?" the man asked, sounding rather nervous. "Yes you," Sabrina said. Then the man shivered as he replied, "Chitra."  
>"And… what are you doing tomorrow?" Kenta asked, not about to be shut out of this discussion. "I have to… be at the radio tower. For a show," Chitra quickly said. Sabrina grinned, that same knowing grin she'd given Kenta a few times, and said nothing more to Chitra.<p>

"Kenta," Sabrina said, "Don't rush yourself tomorrow. You're a good trainer. You've got that look about you, and I wouldn't want you to mess up by rushing."  
>"What was that about?" Kenta asked her, but Sabrina said nothing. She just stood up and walked away.<p>

"Is she always like that?" Chitra asked, sounding a tad disturbed by her. "Yeah," Kenta said, "It's as though she's testing me." And then he, too, decided to have his last night's sleep.

Chitra also decided to sleep, as did Proton, and Seles. Tomorrow was to be a very busy day.

* * *

><p>So yeah. As of when I first put this story up on October 3rd, 2011. You are now caught up. But don't think I'm done yet, the story's just getting good. There's 3-4 more chapters in the works for publishing later this month. And there's a ton more new content for the deviantart site. .com<p>

You can also follow Pokemon Destiny on facebook.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and its subsidies making the anime and manga.


End file.
